Introduction
"Introduction" is the first level the player discovers when playing LittleBigPlanet. When the game is started up for the first time, the player is automatically started in the level. Although it is in The Gardens collection, The King is not the Creator Curator of the level. Media Molecule is the Creator Curator of this level. Gameplay The level starts out where your Sackboy is in the dark. A spotlight is shining down on Sackboy. Immediately after falling out of the beginning level checkpoint, Stephen Fry's narration starts up. Sackboy then travels through the level, bounding over various small obstacles, and passing by pictures of Media Molecule employees. He comes up to a barrier and watches a video detailing how to change his look. The barrier becomes unblocked and he continues, going up stairs and to another checkpoint. Upon traveling farther, He reaches a stage type area where another video shows how to change moods and move your body. The background then opens up and reveals the "LittleBigPlanet" logo, and the level fades to black and ends. Level Dialogue Upon Beginning the level: (Spoken) On LittleBigPlanet, you're a little Sackperson. This one is you. Ah, bless. You're quite a cute one. Now, to move around, use the left stick. Just push it a little for dainty tippytoes, or push it all the way to run like your sacking depends upon it. And don't forget your three j's- jump, jump, jump! Give the action button a short,sharp press for a small hop, or hold it down for a huge,boundy leap! On you go... Appearance Changing Video: (Spoken) Now, you probably want to look stylish and sexy as you're gadding about LittleBigPlanet, so you need to know how to get your kit on, or how to put your glad rags on. Press the menu button to access your pop-it. Now, the pop-it is the most useful tool since some swiss bloke welded a knife and a screwdriver together. So lets have a sammy shufty, hmm? Use the left stick to go through the various icons on the pop-it main menu. Press action to choose one. For now, choose customize character. This takes you to your customize character pages, where you can have a rummage about to find a new style of sack material. Use the left stick to select something that says 'hey, I'm a sackperson, get used to it.' This is also your LittleBigBoutique, where you can puruse myriad fashions- some magic, some tragic. If you're in one of those moods where you simply can't decide what clothes go with your ears at the moment, just select this icon, which randomly chooses some glad rags for you. To get out of pop-it, just press the back button to go back a level. And press it again to close it completely. Oh, you're going to be the talk of LittleBigPlanet in that getup. Either that or the laughing stock. Mood Change Video: (Spoken) Okay, it's time to shake things up a bit. If you tilt the wireless controller you're holding, you can animate yourself. Press the left stick to alternate between moving your head and your pelvis. You can change your sackperson's expressions too, using the directional buttons. Come on then, give us a little smile. Press the up button, come on! There, see, you're happy! Press the down button, and you'll become down. Look at that, a face like a smacked bottom. Press the left button, and you go all worried. Ah! What was that? Press the right button, you get all cross and tough. By holding down the limb buttons, you can use the sticks to control your arms. Yes, you can stop being mean and moody now, we're all very impressed. Level Credits A Game By Media Molecule Who are... Siobhan Chris Michellle Luci Pete Leo Mark Dave Danny Kengo Victor Craig Mark Shaun Kareem Thomas Francis Men Lu Jim Rex Kenny Matt Chris Amy SCERT James Aaron Allan Alex Anton Luke Paul Nathan Moo Jonny Paul Suzanne Mags Debbie & Martin Category:The Gardens